blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4433.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 07:04:09 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees (Read 436 times) AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « on: June 27, 2016, 04:18:38 PM » Have you been totally buttfucked by a war that you didn't start and didn't see any reason for? Guess what, so have we! As a result we're offering a free service for refugees where we'll stabilise your nation from whatever clusterfuck you may have gotten into! Just PM me today to join TFC! Please don't bully anyone that joins, we're good boys who dindu nuffin, trying to get our lives back on track. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Jugurtha Guest Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #1 on: June 27, 2016, 04:43:32 PM » Very generous of you to forgive Interpol for attacking you and offer them all a place in your alliance just like that. Commendable. Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 587 Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #2 on: June 27, 2016, 05:04:34 PM » Quote from: Jugurtha on June 27, 2016, 04:43:32 PM Very generous of you to forgive the Steel Brotherhood for attacking you and offer them all a place in your alliance just like that. Commendable. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #3 on: June 27, 2016, 09:12:29 PM » Quote from: Jugurtha on June 27, 2016, 04:43:32 PM Very generous of you to forgive Interpol for attacking you and offer them all a place in your alliance just like that. Commendable. Logged Interpol SIKRIT NATION ------ I only know how to use Italic in bbcode S--19 Sr. Member Offline 338 Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #4 on: June 27, 2016, 09:43:32 PM » Ironmarch does it better and has more IRON WILL. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #5 on: June 28, 2016, 07:50:30 AM » Quote from: S--19 on June 27, 2016, 09:43:32 PM Ironmarch does it better and has more IRON WILL. you're in the war, how can you rebuild people when you're actively attacking interpol? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Jugurtha Guest Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #6 on: June 28, 2016, 08:46:46 AM » Quote from: AKMB on June 28, 2016, 07:50:30 AM you're in the war, how can you rebuild people when you're actively attacking interpol? Because Interpol are weak and Ironmarch are BTFOing them. Logged iiruka Jr. Member Offline 84 Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #7 on: June 28, 2016, 09:28:41 AM » Quote from: Jugurtha on June 28, 2016, 08:46:46 AM Because Interpol are weak and Ironmarch are BTFOing them. Whatever helps you sleep at night... Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #8 on: June 28, 2016, 11:04:36 AM » The Mojahedin will help rebuild you more and actually has friends unlike TFC. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Abrican Sr. Member Offline 390 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #9 on: June 28, 2016, 12:39:15 PM » Quote from: iiruka on June 28, 2016, 09:28:41 AM Whatever helps you sleep at night... Your very leader got beaten by Ironmarch, and you deny they're doing well? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #10 on: June 28, 2016, 12:48:18 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 28, 2016, 11:04:36 AM The Mojahedin will help rebuild you more and actually has friends unlike TFC. how can you claim you want to help nations rebuild when you're actively at war, you're just going to use their resources to fight your war. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program iiruka Jr. Member Offline 84 Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #11 on: June 28, 2016, 01:19:22 PM » Quote from: Abrican on June 28, 2016, 12:39:15 PM Your very leader got beaten by Ironmarch, and you deny they're doing well? Our leader asked us very firmly not to send him any aid, because he cares about his members more than himself. PALADIN leader was defeated by Interpol. Ironmarch leader was defeated by Interpol. If you're gonna count leaders, do it right pls. Majority of wars are in Interpol's favor. Surrender when? Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Uranistan Jr. Member Offline 95 Personal Text Cant ban the Uran. Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #12 on: June 28, 2016, 01:31:05 PM » Quote from: iiruka on June 28, 2016, 01:19:22 PM Our leader asked us very firmly not to send him any aid, because he cares about his members more than himself. PALADIN leader was defeated by Interpol. Ironmarch leader was defeated by Interpol. If you're gonna count leaders, do it right pls. Majority of wars are in Interpol's favor. Surrender when? >claiming to win when you're getting dunked on the meme front. Do you even wars? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 iiruka Jr. Member Offline 84 Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #13 on: June 28, 2016, 01:51:32 PM » Quote from: Uranistan on June 28, 2016, 01:31:05 PM >claiming to win when you're getting dunked on the meme front. Do you even wars? >meme front Because you're too cowardly to join the real one. Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees « Reply #14 on: June 28, 2016, 01:59:42 PM » Quote from: iiruka on June 28, 2016, 01:51:32 PM >meme front Because you're too cowardly to join the real one. If you need help on the meme front TFC can loan you some emergency memes to stabilise you Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » TFC offers rebuilding program for refugees SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2